Hell Spawn
Hell Spawn is a Giant and Light Beast which is owned by Legend Blade.It will turn into a Giant when he get contact will Heat.It has the Universal Magma Titanium Crystal when Hell Spawn was being formed.It has the power of Heat,Light,Darkness,and Metal.This Beast is an Elemental Beast which can use any element.The Beast is a male,and he has reached his Final Evolution which has Cosmic Powers.Despite of this,he has 2 modes,Fiery,and Insanity Mode.He is a Neutral Beast,however he can be in the Light (Positive,Good Side),Shadow (Neutral) or Dark (Negative,Evil Side),depends on his owner,Legend. History: When Legend was walking a Mysterious Forest,he saw a Beast called Spawn,so he kept it and make it into his Beast.The Beast was getting more powerful day by day for he obtained souls from other Beast except Rider.One Day,Spawn and Legend did a powerful move Hell Power Up,then Spawn evolved into Hell Spawn even more powerful then before.After many adventures,Hell Spawn got his Sword,Bow,Axe,and Scepter.When Legend and his beast feel the Cosmos,Hell Spawn get Cosmic powers like Stars and Planets,this make Hell Spawn more powerful.That moment he has his Cosmic Powers,is his Final Evolution.After this,Hell Spawn got his special Armor,Cape and Weapons.They gained the Universal Magma Titanium Crystal when Legend went to the same forest when he got Hell Spawn,the Crystal overpowered Legend and Hell Spawn with Overwhelming Power. Appearance: Hell Spawn has a Red Cape which goes down to his feet,it looks like it has been torn off.He has a helmet with horns that doesnt allow people to see his face,He has green eyes,if his Crystal is activated,his eyes will turn Purple with his Cosmic powers,He has Cosmic,and Titanium armor which any demon cannot destroy.Somehow the Armor upgraded when he reach his Final Evolution,when it does no one not even a single Beast except Rider can destroy this.When Hell Spawn got his Weapons,he grown taller and stronger,this also make his Powers have more Damage than before. Crystal:Universal Magma Titanium Crystal: The Crystal,Universal Magma Titanium holds the power of Wrath,Evil,Heat,Metal,and Dark Matter.When it is fully activated,the crystal will turn black causing the Elements within it will strike the opponent's beast.Somehow,it has 2 sides one Positive,one Negative,to make it balance,without one side,the beast will start Chaos,the Positive side has Light,Nature,Fire,Air,Water and Rock,and the Negative side has Blackholes,Antimatter,Evil,Wrath and Darkness.However,when the Positive side and the Negative Side fuse together,it will make the Crystal fully activated,the powers will be same like the 2 sides,however New powers are added in it.These are Gems,Atom,Magma,Lighting,Cosmos,Galaxies,Stars,Planets,Universes, Supernovas,Comets,and Nebulas.This Crystal has also Universal Powers when its fully activated. Beast The Beast is Hell Spawn in Mythology it is a powerful Devil Warrior which no one can stop,somehow he was Immortal and looks like he cannot be demolished,He can be a slayer to the Demons,and he looks like a Commander of armies of Hell.He has 2 Forms,Fiery and Insanity Form. Forms As you can see,Hell Spawn has 3 sides,one Positive,one Neutral,one Negative,the Insanity Form resembles the Negative Side,the Normal Form resembles the Neutral side,and the Fiery Form resembles the Positive Side,without one Side,the Beast will be unbalanced,even there is a Neutral Side,the other Sides still need it to make the Beast balanced,or else the Beast will win the battle,however he will kill his Owner,Legend,if the Beast lost his Neutral and Positive side,when the Negative and Neutral side are gone,the Beast will not fight an another Beast,and also Spawn will shrunk.It may kill Legend also. Moves These are the Moves for Hell Spawn in 3 modes,they are Normal,Insanity,and Fiery Mode.In all the moves there is advantages for Hell Spawn,which make him more Powerful and Insane,which increases his Defense and Attack. Normal Mode *'Hell' Death- Hell Spawn will use his powers and unleash Meteorites with Blazing Fire to someone *'4 Weapons Reunite' - One of the most powerful moves,when Hell Spawn get the Fiery Arrow,Sword,Axe,and Scepter,when they fuse together they will turn into a Ultimate Weapon named Excepard. *'Cosmic Wrath-' Hell Spawn eyes will turn Purple,and Space will open a Colossal Blackhole,which make Stars,Planets,and Cosmos will hit a beast. Fiery Mode *'Fiery Rage'- Hell Spawn will have more power within himself and cast Volcanoes to erupt,and make the temperature until 900,000,000,000,000 oC. *'Hell Power Up- '''Hell Spawn will power up from Hell and he will cast Meteorites,Cosmos to fall to someone and kill he or she. *'Fiery Death- Hell Spawn will have a Fiery Aura,which he can burn people until ashes Insanity Mode *'Insanity- '''Hell Spawn eyes will turn Reddish-Black and he will grow claws,his Weaponary will grow larger,causing more attack,he will have more Defense too. *'Antimatter Orbs- Hell Spawn will charge orbs of Antimatter on his hands and smashes someone into bits *'''Wings of Death- '''Hell Spawn will grow out 2 Bat Wings from his back and will cause Harmful Air to someone and make them die. Weapon The Weapon "Excepard" is formed when a Arrow,Sword,Axe and Scepter fuse together.This Weapon belongs to Hell Spawn with fire on it.When the weapons combined into the Excepard,Hell Spawn will go on Rage. Design The Weapon has a handle to stop the person from cutting on the blade.It has an Axe blade on front and 2 Bows on each side,another 2 swords on the side of the Bows,and a Red sphere on top of the Axe,which they cast magic spells to someone.Somehow,its a Powerful Weapon for Spawn and others. Gallery Scepter.jpg|Hell Spawn's Scepter Feueraxt.jpg|Hell Spawn's Axe Images.jpg|Hell Spawn's Bow and Arrow Fiery Blade.jpg|Hell Spawn's Sword 37161884.jpg|Hell Spawn himself Titanium coated quartz crystals - 529 mn2003 m6055.jpg|Hell Spawn's Crystal The Titanium Crystal imgres.jpg|Hell Spawn's Fiery Mode Insanity.jpg|Hell Spawn's Insanity Form shield-logo.png|Hell Spawn's Shield Category:Light Beast Category:Beasts Category:Beast that has a Crystal Category:Elemental Category:Fan-made Category:Hell Spawn Category:Neutral Category:Antimatter Category:Hell Category:Fire Category:Elemental Beast Category:Idea Category:Creations Category:Creations by The Legend Bladers Category:Human Beast Category:Warrior Category:Knight Category:Commander of Armies Category:3 Modes Category:Positive Category:Negative Category:Insane Category:Fiery Category:Two Sides Category:Good Category:Evil Category:Elemental Crystal Category:Cosmic Category:Fanmade Category:Ultimate Category:Spawn Category:Beast with Weapons Category:Magma Category:Shadow Beast Category:Dark Beast Category:Male Category:Sword Category:Bow Category:Arrow Category:Axe Category:Scepter Category:The Legend Bladers Category:Super Beast Category:Super Category:Hyper Beast Category:Hyper Category:Mega Beast Category:Mega Category:Ultra Beast Category:Ultra Category:Negative Beast Category:Neutral Beast Category:Positive Beast Category:Immortal Category:Eternal